This is Love!
by HOMIN Fanfic Festival
Summary: 'Tidak ada lagi yang kucintai selain dirimu'. Sungguh, itu adalah kata-kata paling indah yang kudengar dari Yunho. Yeay! New HOMIN Fanfiction for event FEBRUARY IN LOVE HOMIN FANFIC FESTIVAL ! HOMIN-SHIPPER, this is for you guys !


**Judul** : This Is Love !

**Karya** : tawaketiwi (ngeJAMBAN)

**Cast** : Yunho x Changmin (HoMin)

**Genre** : Drama, Romance, broken

**Rated** : T

**Warning** : typos, sho-ai, broken!HoMin,

Kutemukan selembar undangan pernikahan tergeletak dikotak surat, undangan itu begitu mewah dan berkelas berwarna ungu perak dihias pita warna keemasan dan disitu tertulis

**JUNG YUNHO **

**KANG HAE YO.**

Aku tersenyum miris melihatnya, aku segera masuk kedalam rumah dan membacanya didalam. Kulempar undangan itu entah kemana segera kurobohkan badanku kesofa. Pening.

Hari ini tepat 5 bulan aku berpisah dengannya, berpisah dengan pacar sekaligus cinta pertamaku. Kebersamaanku dengannya masih membekas di relung ingatanku.

Aku bertemu dengannya dimusim dingin tahun lalu. Saat itu udara minus hingga menusuk sakit hidungku. Kala itu aku berencana untuk pulang ke Seoul selepas mengunjungi rumah orang tuaku yang berada di Incheon. waktu itu salju turun dengan lebatnya hingga membuat kereta berhenti beroperasi sampai aku terpaksa menginap diperon untuk menunggu kereta bisa digunakan kembali .

Aku duduk sambil menghirup aroma dari kopi yang barusan kubeli dimesin penjual. Wangi. Aku menyesapnya pelan-pelan, menikmati rasa kopi yang entah kenapa ketika cuaca dingin seperti ini rasa kopi jadi lebih enak.

"Kau beli kopi itu dimana?"

Suara itu mengejutkanku. Orang didepanku ini bertanya tidak pakai permisi apalagi minta maaf.

"Disebelah sana, dekat loket sebelah kiri". Aku memberitahunya sambil mengacungkan telunjukku agar dia mengerti.

Dia mengangguk kemudian segera bergegas kearah loket tadi, dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku hanya bedecih dan melanjutkan menikmati kopi yang tadi sempat terganggu.

"Ah, maaf membuatmu menunggu".

Orang itu tiba-tiba membanting pelan pantatnya dan duduk tepat disampingku.

'_Memang siapa yang sedang menunggumu?'_. Kataku dalam hati.

Sudah hampir 10 menit berlalu, orang disampingku ini dari tadi menyerocos tidak henti-hentinya. Aku hanya diam dan sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk sekedar mendengarkan apalagi mengobrol dengannya. Kopi yang tadi kubeli juga tinggal menyisakkan gelas kosongnya saja.

Aku merapatkan syalku dan memasukkan tanganku kedalam mantel. Demi tuhan aku tidak suka musim dingin.

"Bagaimana denganmu?".

Merasa tidak ditanggapi orang disebelahku ini menyenggol lenganku pelan. Aku menoleh kearahnya. Mungkin dari semenjak tadi baru kali ini aku benar-benar memandang wajahnya.

"Apa?". Tanyaku tidak ramah. Orang itu hanya tersenyum.

"Apa aku menganggumu?".

"Ah tidak juga, aku hanya tidak terlalu suka dengan orang asing". Aku jadi merasa tidak enak sudah bersikap begitu.

"Oh, ngomomg-ngomong siapa namamu? Kenalkan aku Jung Yunho".

Orang itu menyodorkan tangannya kemudian kusambut jabat tangannya itu dengan suaraku yang sedikit pelan.

" Namaku Shim Changmin". Jawabku singkat.

Kemudian dia tersenyum lagi, entah sudah keberapa kalinya orang ini tersenyum. Apa sih yang dia inginkan sebenarnya.

"Ah tenang saja aku tidak ada niat macam-macam padamu, disini sepi aku hanya ingin ngobrol saja bosan kan menunggu selama ini".

Bingo ! dia tahu saja apa yang kupikirkan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama situasi kami yang sempat kaku itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai mencair. Aku juga mulai nyaman ngobrol dengannya. Dia yang awalnya menyebalkan ternyata tidak seperti yang aku kira. Pelahan kami mulai membuka jati diri masing-masing hingga akhirnya dia ingin bertemuku lagi.

Pertemuanku dengannya di stasiun menghubungkan aku dengannya. Ketika ada waktu senggang kami selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bertatap muka.

Kami berdua merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Entah siapa yang memulai duluan tapi semuanya berawal begitu saja. Seperti air yang mengalir. Cinta tidak hanya perlu diucapkan tapi juga dirasakan. Dan itulah yang aku rasakan. Aku jatuh cinta padanya yang seorang lelaki.

Aku tahu ini gila, tapi cintaku padanya tidak salah. Tidak usah membawaku ke psikiater segala, karena aku masih waras.

Tetapi Hubunganku dengannya tidak berjalan semulus yang aku kira. Aku putus dengannya. Dia bilang dia tidak ingin membuat orang tuanya kecewa. Saat itu dunia serasa kiamat. Hatiku sakit seperti dihujam pedang ribuan kali. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Berkali-kali aku mencoba bunuh diri tapi kenapa selalu gagal. Mungkin memang belum saatnya aku mati.

Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membencimu? Kau yang telah merebut semuanya dariku. Cinta pertamaku. Ciuman pertamaku. Pengalaman pertamaku. Bagaimana aku sanggup melupakannya? Harga diriku pun tidak bisa membayar semua ini.

5 bulan sudah berlalu dan hatiku pun masih tetap sama.

Setelan tuxedo hitam membungkus indah tubuhku. Hari ini aku datang ke pernikahannya Yunho. Kalau bisa setelah sampai di altar aku ingin menghajarnya habis-habisan dan menyeretnya agar dia kembali padaku.

Tapi itu hanya terjadi didalam drama. Dan dalam dramapun jarang ada kejadian yang se ekstrim itu. Mungkin memang sudah takdirku ditinggalkan seperti ini.

Masih ada sisa waktu 10menit lagi sebelum acara berlangsung. Sudah berbulan-bulan aku tidak bertemu Yunho dan ini membuat perasaanku jadi semakin gugup. Aku harus mencari ketoilet.

Aku masih mematung menatap cermin, sepertinya toilet ini tidak ada seorangpun kecuali aku. Kuatur deru jantungku yang masih memburu.

Dengan gerakan perlahan aku merapikan rambutku yang sedikit berantakan dan aku sama sekali baru sadar kalau rambutku sudah memanjang. Aku tidak suka, kalau seperti ini aku jadi seperti perempuan. Nanti saja selepas acara ini baru kupotong.

_**Byuuurrr**_

Aku kaget mendengar suara air dari bilik pintu, Kukira tidak ada orang. Cih, untung aku tidak berbuat hal yang memalukan seperti menangis atau berteriak-teriak misalnya.

Aku segera bergegas karena acara akan segera dimulai. Tapi alangkah kagetnya ketika kulihat dari pantulan kaca ternyata orang yang didalam bilik tadi adalah orang yang paling kukenal. Orang itu sekarang tepat dibelakangku dengan wajah yang sama kagetnya denganku.

"Changmin?".

Aku tergagap.

"Yun-Yunho?". Suaraku akhirnya bisa keluar. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya sekarang juga . ingin aku beritahu dia betapa aku merindukannya.

Yunho berjalan mendekat, dekat dan semakin dekat. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajahku. Melihatnya begitu nafasku seperti tercekat.

"Kau datang". Katanya lagi sambil terus tangannya menggapai untuk menyentuh wajahku.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan air mata agar tidak jatuh. Tapi orang didepanku ini lebih parah lagi, melihatku dengan wajah sendu. Tatapannya yang lembut masih seperti dulu ketika menatapku. Jari-jemarinya juga masih seperti dulu ketika menyentuhku.

Hingga akhirnya...

_**Hhhmmmppp!**_

Yunho memelukku erat, isaknya terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Sembari menciumiku dan menghujaniku dengan kata-kata maaf.

"Maaf Changmin, maaf, maaf, maafkan aku, Changminku sayang". Yunho terus saja menciumi wajahku dan semakin erat memelukku . Hatiku sakit mendengar dia mengucapkan itu. Sudah terlambat Yunho. Kenapa baru sekarang?.

Dengan perlahan dia melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya merah. Dia ingin menciumku lagi tapi buru-buru aku mencegahnya.

Tanganku menyusuri tiap lekuk bibir indahnya.

"Bibir ini bukan milikku lagi..."

Kemudian tanganku menggenggam jemarinya.

"Tangan yang biasa menyentuhku ini juga bukan milikku lagi..."

Aku kembali memegang rahangnya yang kokoh.

"Semua yang ada diwajahmu yang tampan ini bukan milikku lagi..."

Yunho menangis...

Hatiku pun ikut tersayat.

Kalau kita saling mencintai kenapa kita harus berpisah? Tapi aku ingin melihat Yunho bahagia, bersama denganku dia tidak akan bisa menjadi seorang pria seutuhnya. Begitu juga denganku.

"Aku punya permintaan, sanggupkah kau mengabulkannya?".

Dengan suara sedikit bergetar Yunho mengajukan permintaan. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Aku ingin menciummu untuk yang terakhir kalinya".

Aku hanya diam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dan tanpa persetujuanku Yunho langsung merengkuh tengkuk leherku kemudian menyematkan bibirnya dibibirku. Dengan lembut Yunho menggerakan bibirnya. Ciumannya masih manis seperti dulu. Kami bertukar saliva, aku lupa kalau Yunho itu sangat bernafsu ketika sedang ciuman.

Lidah Yunho terus saja menyusuri rongga mulutku, aku juga tidak ingin kalah kutarik juga tengkuk lehernya aku juga rindu ciumannya. Yunho menggigit bibir atasku tidak ingin merasa kalah kugigit juga bibir bawahnya.

Suara cipakan dan desahan nafas memenuhi toilet yang sedang sepi itu. Ciuman kami masih sama gilanya. Ciuman liar Yunho yang sangat kusukai.

Dengan nafas yang memburu aku melepas ciuman kami, karena Yunho sudah harus pergi. Dengan lembut Yunho mengusap salivanya yang menempel diwajahku dengan ibu jarinya. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama membersihkan salivaku yang menempel pada dagu Yunho. Pergelungan lidah membuat saliva kami berantakan tidak pada tempatnya.

"Sudah pergi sana, calon pengantinmu sudah menunggu". Aku berkata sambil merapikan jas putihnya yang berantakan.

Yunho mengangguk kemudian mencium tanganku dengan lembut. Aku melotot sambil buru-buru menarik tanganku.

"Sudah cepat sana! Sekali lagi kau melakukan itu kuhajar kau". Aku mengancam sambil mengacungkan kepalan tinjuku.

Yunho tertawa renyah, sambil mengacak rambutku dan mencubit pipiku.

"Baiklah aku pergi, kau juga menyusulah kedalam dan jangan coba-coba kabur sampai acaranya selesai". Yunho memperingatkanku sambil berlalu. Dan sebelum dia melangkahkan kaki untuk membuka kenop pintu samar-ssmar kudengar dia mengucapkan.

'_**Tidak ada lagi yang kucintai selain dirimu'. **_

Sungguh itu adalah kata-kata paling indah yang kudengar dari Yunho. Tidak ada lagi air mata, tidak ada lagi rasa sakit, tidak ada lagi kecewa yang ada hanya perasaan hangat. Bertemu Yunho disini membuat hatiku damai. Seolah semuanya sudah jelas.

Hari ini ditempat ini aku menyaksikan Yunho mempersunting wanita lain. Wanita itu cantik sungguh serasi dengan Yunho . Mereka berjalan diiringi tepukan hadirin yang ada disitu. Yunho tampak gagah punggungnya yang lebar—ah aku paling suka, sampai sekarangpun aku tetap mengaguminya.

Dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam kudoakan semoga kalian berdua berbahagia.

Walaupun aku masih mencintainya, tapi cintaku ini terlalu agung untuk bersikap egois. Munafik memang jika cinta tidak harus saling memiliki, tapi cukup mendoakan saja agar dia bahagia karena dia pasti juga akan mendoakanku.

Terimakasih cinta pertamaku, kaulah yang mengajariku berbagai macam hal. Selamanya kau tidak akan pernah kulupakan.

Tapi ada satu yang aku percaya, kehidupan ini, dari rahim hingga pusara, kita telah terikat satu sama lainnya. Kehidupan yang kita jalani saat ini mungkin telah terbentuk oleh kehidupan masa lalu dan menentukan kehidupan dimasa yang akan datang.

Aku yakin ketika kehidupan ini berakhir,di akhirat-pun kita pasti akan bertemu.

Tapi sepertinya, aku juga harus cari istri.

.

.

.

**-END-**

**Kabuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrr !**

**.**

**.**

**Ehm...karena penulis aslinya udah kabur, jadi saya,Ela_JungShim aja ya, yang bikin salam.**

**Annyeonggg~**

**Tolong jangan kejar dan bunuh penulis asinya, karena begitu saya terima draft ff ini, Ela memang udah berikrar untuk menggetok dan mengubur penulis ini hidup-hidup cz dia bikin Yunho nikah ama yeoja lain!**

**Tapi ya sudahlah, karena memang Yunho sebagai cowok kudu nurutin keluarga, dan keduanya tetap saling cinta biarpun nggak bisa saling bersatu.**

**Dan itu Changmin lagi cari istri! Jadi Ela mau undur diri dulu, cz mau daftar jadi istri Changmin~!**

**Last, Happy FEBRUARY IN LOVE HOMIN FANFIC FESTIVAL~!**

**Dan jangan lupa review-nya yaaaaaaaa~!**


End file.
